A Short Ride Through Town
by DesertSailor
Summary: Kristoff was just trying to get to work, Anna has other plans for his drive out of town.


Anna woke early with a sense of determination. She brushed away all thoughts of responsibilities and expectations while she dressed and then purposefully marched down to the stables. As Anna breezed through the courtyard she came to a sudden stop when she noticed Kristoff's new sled peeking out from behind the stables. An idea hit her like a snowball across the face, she looked around for anyone watching, then pulled her skirts up and dashed around the corner.

The sound of horses and Sven munching through his morning oats woke Kristoff as the sun streaked into the stables. The smell of hay and warm leather hung in the air. He blinked unable to remember for a moment why he was grinning like an idiot. He bolted upright and gasped,  
>"Anna!" last night came flooding back and he threw himself back into the hay with a groan that wasn't completely heartfelt. The smile he was suppressing began creeping back onto his face. Well, he was in for it now that much was certain, he rolled out of the hay with bits of it clinging to his hair and reached for his overshirt and vest. Climbing down into the stables Kristoff pulled Sven's tack off the wall along with a carrot from the bunch hanging on the loft ladder. Sven rubbed up under his arm and lipped hopefully at the carrot.<p>

"Not yet, buddy. You've gotta get hitched up first." Kirstoff said as he ruffled a hand through Sven's light summer coat. Kristoff figured that Anna probably wouldn't be up for a few hours and getting some logging done up in the hills would help the time pass while he waited for her and considered the changes that had complicated his life in the last twelve hours. Sven was hitched up to the sled and munching his half of the carrot not more than five minutes later, while Kristoff checked the sled's summer wheels and oiled the harness. They were rolling out of the palace gate, with a nod to the green jacketed guard, and across the bridge into town before the sun was half way over the horizon. Despite the early hour the town was stirring with activity and efficient bustle, as farmers drove into the market square to sell produce, and merchants set up street corner stalls with packets of sewing needles, printed broadsheets of the day's news, tobacco and other small items. Kristoff was waving to a familiar face when he felt a rustle in the winter blankets under the sled's curved front. He looked down unsure what to make of the movement at his feet.

"What the?" he said more confused than alarmed. Anna's blue eyes blinked up at him out of the mound of lap blankets and furs that were stored in the front cavity of the sled. He ducked down and whispered,

"Anna, what are you doing? This isn't a good idea!" Now he was beginning to feel alarmed.

"Sure it is" She said, "Who could tell that I'm under here? In fact," she leaned forward and rested her arms on his lap, "I don't think anyone can see me as long as you keep driving." she gave him a knowing smile and Kristoff was filled with apprehension.

"Anna, you've got to stay still and no more talking; don't move if you can help it!" He said as he sat up and looked nervously up and down the street. He was strategizing the quickest way out of town when he was distracted by Anna's hand stroking his leg. Kristoff froze in a moment of pure horror. As Anna continued to touch him getting closer and closer to ground zero, Kristoff fought to keep calm. Ice, think about ice, or lacquering the sled he lectured himself. He tried to think of something, anything, to distract from the desire he felt and the growing stiffness in his trousers. Then Anna slipped a finger into his waistband and Kristoff almost catapulted out of the sled. What was she thinking? His breathing became uneven and acting like this was a normal drive out of town became even more difficult. He began to squirm on the clapboard bench of the sled. Nothing could have prepared him for the moment when Anna slid a hand fully into his pants and grasped his manhood. A strangled yelp escaped Kristoff, and a passing farmer turned his head questioningly. It was all Kristoff could do to nod to the man in what he hoped was a sane manner and clutch the wooden dash in front of him. As Anna lowered her face to nuzzle his cock he stiffened (in every sense of the word) and gripped the reins with a manic expression as he prayed for deliverance. Kristoff looked wildly around holding in a groan. This wasn't happening, she was not doing this. He was not riding through Arendelle while the princess hid under his sleigh blankets and stroked his cock. Oh good gods she was.

He gasped as her lips stroked down him and her tongue did...something, something completely unbearable. He was lost, he was going to be arrested (did the castle have a dungeon?) there had to some sort of civic fine, he was going to be hauled in front of the town council or worse; the Queen, and be made to explain how he'd managed to break every law of decency and moral code in existence. He dropped his head on the carved sled front and gulped in air. Kristoff the big tough mountain man was going to hyperventilate and pass out, he was sure of it. The trolls, love experts though they were, had never prepared him for anything like this.

"Anna, please I'm begging you, stop." he whimpered, she looked up at him with desire so strong it made his heart and manhood throb. As she stroked her lips over him, Kristoff gave up trying to reason with her and turned to his best friend instead.  
>"Sven, get us out of here," he called weakly. Sven gave him a concerned glance over his shoulder and picked up the pace to a brisk trot. Kristoff attempted to straighten up and give the appearance of normalcy if not sanity despite the fact that his fingers were winding themselves into Anna's hair and she was doing unspeakable things to him. The forest edge was within sight, he could make it, he had to.<p>

When the trees finally closed around them, it was not a moment too soon. Kristoff was shaking and at the very end of his self control. He hauled Anna out from under the blankets and kissed her with a fire that burned through them both. As Sven pulled the sled off the track and further into the undergrowth there was no time and certainly no restraint left for niceties or going slow; he hauled her skirts up around her waist thankful that his pants were already undone and plunged into her warm wetness. Anna shuddered and clutched his shoulders kissing him back with equal passion. They writhed and rocked against each other, the tightness and heat making them gasp and cry out. He thrust rapidly willing her to allow him deeper and deeper. The ache that Anna felt welled into an overwhelming pleasure. As she arched back against his arms her breasts were framed by the transparent cotton of her blouse and the slipping overbust of her dress, he lowered his mouth and took one bud into his teeth gently nibbling and sucking through the thin fabric. She moaned and threw her head back in total abandon. As she did Kristoff pulled back, she lifted her head, confusion and desire flooding her eyes.

"Kristoff?" she whispered. He pulled back another inch and she shook her head and whimpered.

"Anna," his voice lowered to a rough whisper & he pulled her up into his arms,

"Don't ever, ever," He gave a short thrust for emphasis the full thickness of him filling her, "Do that to me again." Her lashes fluttered and she whispered back,

"Why? Did you not like it?" smiling through the haze of desire she overwhelmed his fierceness. He swooped down to claim her lips with his.

"It's not a matter of liking," he replied after a moment, "It's that I don't think I can control myself it you ever do that to me again." His cock swelled slightly as he said this and Anna's breath caught.

"If you do, I promise I won't stop until your legs are shaking and the entire town knows my name." He grinned at her and resumed the steady rhythm that made her heart pound and her deepest center ache. There was nothing to do but say his name over and over with increasing volume and urgency.

"Kristoff, Kristoff, KRISTOFF!" The world came undone and Anna spiraled out of control. He joined her a heartbeat later and flooded himself into her.

...


End file.
